Betraying Life, Highschool DxD (DanshixDanshi)
by Deathryuger
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a lecherous young man who has no interest with women. Bad luck came towards him when he killed by his boyfriend, until the crimson haired devil boy reincarnate him to devil. Rewriting story of original DxD but in some genderswapped BL aka yaoi modification. (Yaoi Isseix male harems)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I haven't Highschool DxD characters, i just rewrite the LN to genderswapped BL versions. Yes, Issei still male but he's lecherous seme with some uke nature.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0 : I've killed in my first date with man<br>**

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Issei".

I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth.

There was a time when a student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Ise?", so I really don't know just how much my name is known to others.

I'm unexpectedly popular, you say?

No, that isn't the case. After all, I'm so famous for being really lecherous gay that I even got accused of peeping inside the bishies Kendo Club's changing room. Why i not peeping a pretty girl? Oh, are you hell kidding me? I lost my interest with women after my mom leave me for her celebrity career. Then my dad marry with another man, that's good for me.

I won't do such a shameless thing as peeping into the pretty boys' changing room…

I'm sorry. I was at the scene. I was in the storage room next to the Kendo Club. I was trying to peep from the hole on the wall in the Kendo Club's storage room.

Unfortunately I couldn't have a look. That's because my fellow gay friend Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from the hole. Seriously, those guys…

I couldn't calm myself down when those two idiots said things like "Ohhh! Masamune seriously has best ABS!" and "Ahhh, Kotaro sure has nice legs".

Of course I wanted to have a look! But there were guys approaching the storage room, so I ran from the scene.

However, something really blissful happened to a gay like me, who would be doing all sorts of gay-ish stuff every day.

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a bishounen!

I felt what it was like to be a youth.

For a guy like me who didn't have a boyfriend, it was like a dream come true.

The name of my boyfriend is Ayato Yuuji-kyun. He's is a boy with silky black hair and a slight muscular body, he's bit similar with Hyuga Neji from Naruto, but more ikemen!

He's so ikemen that I fell in love with her at first sight.

Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and say "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"?

That will be like something out of a dream for a gay like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend.

It won't be weird if someone says "What BL-game did you get that from?", but it seriously happened!

A miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a bishie!

I actually thought it was a prank. I even thought several times that it was the result of a penalty game and that her friends were looking at us from elsewhere.

That can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy born to be unpopular with boys.

But ever since that day, I became a guy with a boyfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace. I wanted to say "It's my win!" to every guy I walked past.

I started to feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a boyfriend. That's how confident I became.

On our first date after we started dating—

I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back.

Fufufu, I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night. There is not a single place I missed.

I even bought new pants. You can't tell what will happen after all.

I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy.

I arrive at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuji-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking pass in front of me! Man, i try to hide my nausea... Seriously! I really hate women! If i even don't want to touch them.

During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets.

It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

...I want to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now.

When Yuuji-kyun arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

I was so moved that I was about to burst into tears.

I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet.

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuji-kyun was eating his chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at him.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

My daddies, thanks for giving support to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

It's the climax!

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that!

Oh, maybe we will go even further!

That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations builds up.

I should have read a book that teaches you to do even more naughty stuff!

Yuuji-kyun already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuji-kyun smiles while having the fountain behind him.

Kuu! Damn, he's really ikemen! The sunset which is behind him gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Issei-kun."

"What is it, Yuuji-kyun?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

This is it! This must be it!

The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast~!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. Hhe will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic!

I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far…

But Yuuji-kyun just smiles at me.

He then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...

...Eh? What was that?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask him again.

But...

"Will you die for me?"

He clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

His words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuji-kyun" with a smile...

FLAP

Black wings appear from his back.

He then starts to flap his wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drops down to my feet.

What is that?

Eh? Certainly Yuuji-kyun is cool like an black-winged angel like Sephiroth, but…

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of acting?

My ikemen boyfriend who is flapping his wings while the sun sets behind him. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can

believe something like this.

His cool looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuji-kyun's voice sounds very cold. His tone is like an adult's. His mouth is forming a cold smile.

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in his hands.

It looks like a spear.

Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something…. Actually, that is a spear.

HYU

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuji-kyunn's hand pierces my stomach.

He threw that at me...

But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood. Blood.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realised it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuji-kyun.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask his a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. His footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realised that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

I haven't even lived half of my life yet!

How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my boyfriend at this weird park!

Ku… My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow?

Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? No way, not them...

My daddies… I haven't done anything to please them yet as their child...

Rather...it's not going to be funny if they find those gay magazines I was secretly hiding after my death...

...Why the heck am I only thinking of these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

My hands...can still move...

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

Its red... Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

Then he came into my mind.

The one who I'm imagining is that one boy.

The beauty with the crimson hair. Every time I saw his, my eyes was drawn to his short crimson hair.

...If I was going to die, I wish it was inside the arms of a bishounen like that...

I started to feel like I am cheating on my boyfriend Yuuji-kyun because I am having these thoughts. Hold on, that Yuuji-kyun was the one who killed me...

...But if I was to die, I want to die after groping Yuuji-kyun's ABS...

Haha, my perverted illusions don't stop even before I die...

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

Damn, it was really a boring life...

...If I was to be reborn, I want to be...

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and he talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."

He's laughing as if he found something interesting.

...I wonder what's so funny...

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's my first chapter, once more i just rewriting the LN and modifying it to Bl ver. Now you can write your review or PM-me, but no flame and no bash.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rajajajajajaaaan! I am return with BL Highschool DxD chap 2!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I quit being a human<strong>

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"…Umm."

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a tsundere voice, but it doesn't have a function to wake up its owner from his bed. That owner fell to the floor and has just seen a nightmare.

That's me.

…It's the worst way to wake up.

I had that awful dream again.

Lately, I've been having that same dream. The dream where I was killed by Yuuji-kyun.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be a dream.

"Wake up! Issei!"

Daddy's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I will get up now!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

Haa…

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down…

I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>"I'm off then."<p>

I yawn as I leave the house.

During the walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. Aaah, it's so bothersome.

Lately, I've been starting to feel weak under the sun.

It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin and I can't stand it.

Anyway, the morning sunshine is no good to me. I can't wake up in the morning at all.

Since I haven't been able to wake up lately, my mum has been coming to wake me up every day.

On the other hand, I become more active at night. There is something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high.

I've completely become a _night_ person.

It's weird.

Something is wrong. I often stay up late, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 1 o'clock.

But now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

I'm not addicted to on-line games nor am I addicted to night shows.

…What's happening to my body?

Is my brain trying not to sleep so I don't have to see that dream where my girlfriend kills me?

…Well, that's what I feel personally so that can't be it. It's natural for the body to feel the need to sleep.

The feeling I have at night, —I think it's something completely different from before.

I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body.

So I went out at night to test it. The walking pace of my feet increased, and my heart shook with joy when I blended in with the darkness of the night.

I dashed out at night on a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed.

If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging.

I became over-confident and when I sprinted during the day, it was so horrible that I thought my stamina at night was a dream. No, it's an average speed for a high school student, but there's a huge difference when comparing my _night-self_ and my _day-self_.

I become weird at night.

It might sound like a phrase coming from a weird person saying it like this, but the feeling I have at night of being unleashed and the excitement I have is changing me into a different person.

Uggh…like I thought, the sunlight is giving me a hard time…

Unlike at night, I become totally weak during the day.

No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body.

I can't help but think that my body changed ever since that day I went on a date with Yuuji-kyun.

* * *

><p>A private school. Kuoh Academy.<p>

That's the school I go to.

It's a co-Ed school right now, but since it was a boy's school until a couple of years ago, there are more boy than girls. Nevertheless, it was like an inferno comes for me

As the grade goes down, the number of girls increases, but luckily there are still more boys than girls overall.

I'm a 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls and boys in my class are 7 to 3. For 3rd year students it's 8 to 2.

But i'm happy. Even now, the boys have a much stronger authority than girls, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are boys, and the Student President is also a boy.

It's a school where girls can't stand tall, despite my hatred towards women i still joined this school.

It's a simple story.

This place still has more boys. That alone is a wonderful thing!

The reason why I was able to pass the entrance exam for this school which is said to be really hard, is due to my gay-ish guts.

I want to study while being surrounded by boys—-

For that reason alone, I am currently attending this school.

What's wrong with that!

What's wrong with being a gay!?

It's my life! I won't let anyone argue against me! I'm going to build a boy harem at this school!

And so, that was my mission when I first entered this school.

But now I feel depressed. I was naïve for thinking I can make 2 or 3 boyfriends at this school where the majority of students are boys.

Only one group of good looking guys are popular, i really like them, i want make him to be my boyfriend. But he don't even look at me. To be more precise, the ignore me like trash lying on the floor.

You know why? Those girl they surround him like snakes in breeding season! I even can't approach!

Crap!

This wasn't in my plan!

This wasn't my plan if they're surrounded by girls!

Nonsense! In my plan I was supposed to get my first boyfriend straight after I entered this school!

After that, I will have broken up with him and started dating a new boy and by the time I graduated, now i must compete with girls were supposed to fight over me in men gathering Battle Royale!

A-At this rate, my objective will end in a dream!

Wait, is that already a dream!?

What was wrong with it!? The era I was born in? The law? Or…is there something wrong with me…?

Uwaaaaaaah! I don't want to even think about it!

Those are the things that go through my mind every day.

I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. How was the DVD I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?"

The bald head guy who spoke to me is my gay buddy number 1, Matsuda. He might look like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day.

He was a sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. He is really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the gays' bodies through the camera lens.

His nickname is the "Bald gayman" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

"Fu…the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the boys' muscles."

The guy with the glasses who is trying to act cool is my buddy number 2, Motohama. He has a special ability called Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the boys' measurements through his glasses. Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off.

His nickname is the "Four-eyed gayman" and the "Man Body Scouter". These two are my evil buddies.

Seriously, seeing these two faces in the morning really makes me feel down. I feel sick.

"I got some nice stuff".

Matsuda opens his bag, and tips out the things inside his bag without any hesitation.

The books and DVDs which are being piled up on my desk have suggestive titles.

"Hee!"

A small scream comes from a girl far away from us.

Well, of course she will react like that. After all, something like this is happening in the morning.

What I hear next from those nasty girls are discriminating comments like "You guys are the worst~" and "Die, filthy homos".

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! And who cares! I can rape all of men inside my head!"

Your words are vulgar as always, Matsuda-kun.

Not long ago, I would have said, "Wow, where did you get these treasures from!" with sparkling eyes at the things piled on my desk. But since I've been in a terrible state every morning lately, I'm not in the mood.

Matsuda sighs while looking at my dull face.

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?"

"You haven't been in the mood lately. Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before."

Motohama also says that while poking his glasses as if he finds me boring.

"I also want to say, "Wow! Where did you get these from!? Are you trying to turn me into a monkey!?". But I've been lacking energy lately."

"Do you have some kind of illness? No, it can't be. There is no way that _you_, the manifestation of all homosexual desires, would fall sick."

Motohama makes a rude comment about me. He really is a rude guy.

Then Matsuda makes a gesture with his hand as if he realised something.

"Oh, is it that? Is it the side effect of that hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have? Yuuji-kyun, was it?"

"…Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuji-kyun?"

Both of them look at me with sympathetic eyes at my question.

"Like we said before, we seriously don't know her. You should really get a doctor to check you. Right, Motohama?"

"Yeah, I'm going to repeat this again but we weren't introduced to a boy called Yuuji-kyun."

…They always act like this every time I ask them about Yuuji-kyun.

I thought they were just teasing me.

But after talking to them seriously, I found out that wasn't the case.

I definitely remember introducing Yuuji-kyun to them. They said things like "How come a ikemen like him is Issei's boyfrieeeeend!?" and "There must be a system error happening in this world….. Issei, you haven't done anything illegal, have you?" and kept on making rude comments.

I remember I was getting cocky and said, "You guys should get a boyfriend as well".

I remember that time very clearly.

But they don't remember it. No, what they don't even remember is Yuuji-kyun.

It's as if Ayato Yuuji-kyun never existed.

It's as if the time I spent with Yuuji-kyun never happened. Like these two said, it feels like it was just my imagination.

Like these two proved, there is no record of Yuuji's mobile number or mail address in my mobile phone.

Was it deleted from the memory? Did someone delete it? That can't be! There's no way I would delete it, so who did!?

I called the number that I memorised in my head, but that phone number wasn't currently in use.

So does that mean he doesn't exist? Was it all my imagination? Something crazy like that isn't possible…

I want to deny it but apart from my memory, there is no evidence to prove that she existed.

If I think about it, I don't know her home address. he was a student from another school. I found the school where they wore the same uniform as her. So I asked the students from that school about Yuuji-kyun.

But there wasn't a student fitting his description. He wasn't there.

So who was my boyfriend?

Who was I dating?

So the dream I've been having is just a fantasy that I made up?

Was I talking to Matsuda and Motohama about my dream as if it was all reality?

What am I, a perverted gay?

I clearly remember her face you know?

…There's something wrong about all of this.

Like the strange strength I get at night. Something is definitely wrong.

But what is it?

While I'm thinking about the past incidents, Matsuda rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, we are in the middle of our youth so something weird stuff like that can happen to us. Okay then, you guys come over to my place after school. Let's watch my secret collection together."

"That's an excellent idea. Matsuda-kun, you should definitely invite Ise-kun as well."

"Of course I'm going to invite him, Motohama-kun. We are high school boys who move with sexual desires. If we don't do anything perverted, it would be disrespectful to our parents who gave birth to us."

The two of them smirk lecherously.

Perverts. No matter how you look at them, they are just some perverted creeps. And sadly, I am one of them.

Well, never mind. I also live for these kinds of things.

"Okay then! Today, we won't hold back! We'll get some fizzy drinks and chips while watching gayporn DVDs!"

I say because I can't be bothered to think.

"Oh! Yeah, that's it! That's definitely the Issei we know!"

"That's the spirit. We need to enjoy our youth even more."

Matsuda and Motohama are getting all excited.

I will leave the incident about Yuuji-kyun on hold.

I need to take a break sometimes as well! Today I will forget about that incident and get hooked into gay porn like how a gays does!

It happened after we made the plan for the afternoon.

There was a crimson colour that caught my attention.

A brilliant crimson colour—

The school yard can be seen from the classroom window. I have my eyes glued towards a certain boy.

The boy with crimson red hair. Our school idol who has combination manliness and feminism is beyond a normal human's. He gentleman proportions aren't the shape of a Japanese boy.

Of course. He isn't Japanese after all. I heard people say that he is from Northern Europe.

It seems like he is attending a Japanese high school due to his father's work.

Anyone will get their heart taken by his after witnessing his feminine handsomeness.

Rion Gremory.

He is a 3rd year student of this school. So that makes him my senior.

When I realise it, everyone including me is looking at him as well, both boys and girls. Matsuda and Motohama are also looking at her.

This happens every morning. Everyone looks at her when he walks past them. Some people stop walking. Others stop talking. Everyone turns around to look at him.

The wind gently blows his crimson hair while every student in this school watches him.

His short crimson hair makes him surrounding look like it's coloured in crimson as well when the wind blows his bang.

His gentle skin, which is white as snow, is remarkable.

Handsome.

That's the only word to describe him in one word. That's the only word you need to describe him.

I was also fascinated by his handsomeness and noble atmosphere.

I'm so fascinated by her that I always stop what I'm doing every time I see him.

But lately, the way I see him has changed.

He is definitely handsome. But he is too handsome.

From that criteria i guess if in BL story he's an uke... Or seme?

I start to feel a little bit scared of his feminine handsomeness and fear her from the bottom of my heart.

I don't know why I start to feel like this. But I've started to feel like this ever since Yuuji-kyun's disappearance.

Then, his eyes move. His clear blue eyes grasps hold of me.

—!

I feel as if my heart is being grabbed by him.

What is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you…

He narrows her blue eyes and it seems like he is smiling.

Is he looking at me?

It can't be. I don't have any connection to him.

Then, I suddenly remember something from the dream I had.

At the end of the dream, there was a person with crimson hair who spoke to me.

The person who seems to be gentle, but also cold.

While I'm comparing him with the person from my dream, he is already out of my sight.

* * *

><p>"I seriously want to lick some abs!"<p>

I'm hugging Matsuda who can't stop crying while all of us are watching the last video for our gay porn DVD marathon.

After leaving school, we started watching gay porn with high spirits. We were all happy and excited when we started watching porn straight after school, but as we watched more porn, we started to get depressed instead, because the question of "Why don't we have a boyfriend?" came into our discussions. I felt like crying after we discussed it seriously.

Matsuda hasn't stopped crying since 3 movies back.

Motohama is trying to act cool, but there are tears flowing from his eyes behind his glasses.

Thirty minutes ago, Motohama said this with a low voice, "…I was asked to come behind the gym by a boy….. That was my first time getting mugged by a boy…", so even I was about to cry after hearing that.

I wonder what three boys who are all glum while watching gay porn look like?

Obviously, the answer is three unpopular guys.

Damn it. I feel like hating this world after thinking that there are guys of my age who are having sex with a boy right now.

While thinking about it, the last film ends and it is already dark outside.

When I look at my watch, it's already 10 o'clock. I already told my parents that I'm at Matsuda's place, but they will worry about me if I stay here any longer and I will also be late for school tomorrow.

"Anyways, I'll get going now".

After I said that, all of us stood up and got ready to pack up.

"See ya."

After we split up with Matsuda at the entrance, Motohama and I headed towards home.

"It's a beautiful night. Since it's a good night, it's normal to feel like watching gay porn."

Motohama said some weird crap while looking at the sky with a big sigh.

He looks really down.

Well by tomorrow, both Motohama and Matsuda will return to their usual selves.

"See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a nice dream."

I split up with Motohama on my way home, but he doesn't seem energetic when he's waving his hand to me.

I will probably send him a text message afterwards to cheer him up.

A few minutes pass by after splitting up with Motohama.

I'm walking towards home, but the energy flowing within my body is rising.

It's a symptom of the "overflowing with power at night" thing.

Like I thought, there is definitely something wrong with my body.

This isn't a normal phenomenon. My eyesight improves along with my other five senses.

My eyes and ears became especially good. I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night.

This is really weird since I can even see clearly at places where there are no street lights!

It feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day.

That's because the chills I'm feeling all over my body right now is the real deal!

I can feel I'm being watched by someone for a while now. And the chills I'm feeling.

I can feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me.

My body is shaking insanely. The shaking gets stronger.

It's a woman. There is a woman wearing a gothic outfit, glaring at me. She is glaring at me with fierce eyes.

It feels like my body will freeze just by looking into her eyes.

I can definitely feel hostility from him. No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely killing intent!

The woman walks closer, silently. She's walking towards me! So she is after me!

Is she a prostitute? !? Is she a nympho!? Am I in trouble!?

No, no a nympho has not a strong killing intent like this...

It can't be... She's the serial killer Lady Mary! Wait that's Matsuda's joke...

This is bad! That's because my body hasn't stopped shaking!

Why did I have to encounter some dangerous lady on my way home!?

Crap! When mom leave I got a Misagyni... Now I develop a gynophobia!

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

…?

What is she saying?

No no, it isn't weird if crazy people like her talk nonsense.

So she is a dangerous lady after all!

Oh shit! What should I do if she takes out a knife!?

I don't know any self defence martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before!

I-I know!

My strength which powers up during night! That's it! I can use it to run away from here!

Walking backwards, I put some distance between us.

The lady who is releasing a perverted atmosphere starts to walk towards me.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I don't even know what the heck you are saying!

STEP!

I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed.

Fast. I'm insanely fast. It's weird for me to say this, but the speed of my legs during night is insane.

I just continue to run while going through different streets at night.

I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets.

I haven't lost my breath yet. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run until she can't catch up to me!

After around 15 minutes, I come into an open area.

—It's a park.

I stop running, and walk instead.

I walk up to the water fountain while inhaling some air.

I look around the park under the street lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place.

—I know this place.

I remember this park…

That's right. This is the last place I visited on my date with Yuuji-kyun!

Man, what a coincidence, or should I call it a miracle?

Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be…

CHILLS

I feel chills on my back.

Someone is behind me… That's what I feel.

I turn around slowly, and a black feather drops in front of me.

Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of me is a woman wearing a gothic outfit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

It's the suspicious guy from before.

…An angel? No no, this isn't a fairy tale, so that can't be!?

Is it cosplay? It looks too real for cosplay. Are those r-real wings? No way!

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face."

The suspicious lady is mumbling to himself. Don't make up stuff on your own!

The situation is serious, but I suddenly remember the incident I had in my dream.

The dream about that date. At the very end of that dream, I was killed by Yuuma-chan exactly in front of this water fountain.

Yeah, by the Yuuji-kyun who had black wings growing out of his back.

And there is a guy with black wings in front of me. …Is this the thing where a dream becomes reality?

Hey hey, how did a hot guy turn into a woman!?

No, that's not important! What's important is the situation I'm currently in!

If this is going according to that dream, then the next thing that will happen to me is—

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

The lady who just said some scary stuff raises his hand.

No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards me!

I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon.

Something that looks like light starts to gather in her hand. Hold on a sec, this fantasy stuff should just stay in the dream!

The light then shapes itself into something resembling a spear.

A spear—

So it is a spear!

I was pierced in my stomach by that thing in my dream, and I went through hell!

—I'm going to get killed!

By the time I realise it, it has already pierced my stomach.

Then something comes out from my mouth.

Gough.

Lots of blood comes out of my mouth, followed by intense pain.

It hurts. It hurts so much!

I fall down on my knees, on the spot. I can feel my insides getting burnt.

The pain spreads throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it.

Intense pain…doesn't even start to describe this pain!

I try to pull out the spear with my hand, but the pain spreads to my hand as soon as I touch it. It's hot. It's extremely hot. There are burn marks on the places that touched the spear.

"Guu…aaaah…"

I start to whine. It hurts. It hurts so much!

Since my hand is in this state, is the spear burning my insides?

When I thought like that, the pain increased. So this is how it feels like to get your inside burnt?

My tears aren't stopping due to the intense pain.

Step, step. Then there is the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

I look up, and the mysterious woman makes another spear in her hand.

"It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for."

Is he trying to finish me off!? I'll be killed if I get hit by that thing again!

As I'm thinking, I start to look back on the dream I had.

Crimson.

The brilliant crimson colour will…

No, there is no way he will help me. That was a dream. So is this also a dream, then?

If it's a dream, then please help me. Even if it's a dream, I don't want to be in this situation!

HYU

When I thought I heard the sound of the wind, an explosion materialises in front of me.

When I look up, there is smoke coming from the palm of that man's hand. There is blood spilling out of his hand.

"Don't you dare touch him."

A man walks past me.

Crimson hair. I can tell who it is, even just by his back.

It's that person I saw in my dream—

I wasn't able to see her face in that dream. But now I'm certain that she was the person from my dream.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

The woman glares at the man with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rion Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

Rion Gremory.

Yes, he is the senior student at my school. The ouji-sama with crimson hair.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologise. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Doniella. I hope we won't meet again."

The woman spreads his black wings, and her body starts to float. She then flies up into the sky.

The woman glares at Rion-senpai and me once, and then disappears into the sky.

So it's safe now…?

I feel a bit relieved, but my eyes get blurry and it feels like my consciousness is disappearing. My eyes blurs.

Huh? Isn't this bad? This is definitely bad, isn't it?

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house—"

Senpai speaks to me while I fall down, but I can't hear what he is saying.

Then, my consciousness cuts off.

* * *

><p>[…I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP …YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP]<p>

When I woke up, it was morning.

What is the meaning of this?

…Did I have a bad dream again?

That has to be a dream. But it looks too real.

Now I'm here, sleeping in my bed.

I was woken up by the alarm clock with a yangire voice. Looks like I was dreaming after all.

This time, it wasn't Yuuji-kyun, but a weird lady who was chasing after me. But they both had black wings.

I shook my head.

Pull yourself together, _me_. Why do I keep on seeing those kinds of dreams?

If I remember correctly, I went to school yesterday as usual and it was normal as usual. After school I went to Matsuda's house and had a porno marathon with him and Motohama.

Then I returned home. On my way home, I was attacked by a weird person with wings—

Then I realised the unusual state I was in.

—I'm naked.

I didn't have anything on me.

What the heck is this? I don't even have my underwear on!

I'm fully naked!

I don't remember it. I don't remember coming home. Am I losing my memory at this age?

I also don't have a habit of sleeping naked either.

"…Ummm"

—!

I heard a manly voice.

Then I carefully looked beside me.

"…Ughuuu~."

There is a crimson haired boy sleeping beside me.

And hhe's naked… His snow-like white skin is too bright for my eyes.

His body looks slightly muscular and it's very bad for my eyes.

…

No matter how you look at him, it's Senpai. Our academy's Idol. His face is so close, so bishounen.

Rion Gremory-senpai.

…

Huh? Huh, Huh?

Calm down, _me_. Oh yeah, at times like this it's good to count prime numbers to calm down.

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…

Daaaah!

I can't! I can't calm down!

Why am I sleeping with Rion-senpai!?

What happened!? What happened!?

No, what did I do!? Did I do something!?

I don't remember! I don't remember one bit!

Why!? I have to remember what I did! No! Why am I in this situation!?

Did I have sex with Senpai!?

Eh? Did i do a gay stuff like this!?

Impossible! That's impossible!

Remember, _me_! Try to remember valuable memories, _me_!

What did I do!? What kind of stuff was I able to do!?

My head is about to explode because my head is getting confused, but I get cornered in the next moment.

"Issei! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Honey, is Issei still in his room?"

"Darling, his shoes are in the entrance so he came home. Geez! Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"

The conversation between my daddies on the first floor can even be heard up here.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It's different from his usual footsteps.

My stepdad's on his way!

Wait! Hold on a sec!

If she sees this situation, then it will be really bad!

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!"

"Geez! I won't forgive you any more! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Dad's pissed!

He's coming! My stepdad is coming to my room!

There is no way I let him see the situation I am in!

"Umm… Is it morning?"

—!?

Senpai is wiping his eyes beside me!

He woke up! He woke up!

GOTCHA!

The door bursts open. At the same time Senpai also lifts her upper body up.

My eyes and mum's eyes meet each other. She looks mad. She looks very mad!

"Good morning."

Senpai greets my stepdad with a smile.

my stepdad's eyes moves from me to Senpai.

Then, my stepdad's face froze. he moves his eyes to me again.

I avoid eye contact.

"…GET READY QUICKLY."

While using a machine like voice, he closes the door slowly.

After a moment, I heard the loud noise of her feet heading down the stairs.

"O,o,o oh my! Honey!"

"What's wrong darling? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Issei doing something perverted in the morning again?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Issei _did~_! With a foreigner~!"

"—!? D-darling!? Darling, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Ise _did_!"

"Darling!? Darling!? Calm down! Darliiiing!"

I can only cover my face with both my hands.

It's easy to imagine what's going on downstairs.

How can this happen? There's definitely going to be a family discussion after this!

What kind of excuse can I use to explain the current situation I am in!?

"Your family is quite lively in the morning."

Senpai got up from my bed and went to pick up his uniform from my desk.

A naked Senpai. The naked body of a bishounen.

…Ummm, you know I can see a lot of things…

His sexy hips. His long white legs. His thighs. His nicely wide chest.

And his abs, owh maaan…

I can even see his manhood clearly!

Why aren't you hiding them!? Why aren't you showing any sign of hiding them!?

If I had Motohama's "Man Body Scouter", I could have easily gotten his measurements accurately.

Right now, I'm regretting the fact that I don't have that ability.

But I know one thing. I have seen lots of men's naked bodies from magazines and videos, but Senpai's body is much greater than them.

How should I put it? Art? A body with a perfect shape and curves. It looks like one of those nude body paintings or statues shown at the museum.

Perfect. The only thing I can say is that "the handsomeness was still amazing after he stripped his clothes".

But staring at him is making me feel bad.

I can't become a complete pervert.

"S-Senpai!"

I can't help but say it.

"What is it?"

"A-abs…I can see everything!"

I said it while looking away from her. I want to see it, but that's that. I have to endure it.

"If you want to see it, then go ahead."

Senpai says that daringly while putting on his uniform. He's putting on a smirk.

—!

Japanese words like that exist!?

An electric shock went through my body!

Tears are falling from my eyes because of the phrases you can never learn about at school.

I'm deeply moved by the beautiful phrase.

"Is your stomach all right?"

Senpai asks me.

Stomach?

I touch my stomach while watching Senpai get dressed.

"You were stabbed yesterday."

—!

With that statement, I was fully alert.

…That's right, I was stabbed by a guy with wings at the park yesterday.

I was stabbed by a spear that looked like it was made up of light.

But there aren't any marks left on my stomach. I was sure there was a hole… It's not a kind of wound that will heal in a day. There was so much blood coming out of it.

That wasn't a dream? Or was it a dream?

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

…Senpai says it as if she read my mind.

"I-I was sure I was wounded…"

"I healed it. It was critical, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

What is…this person saying?

Huh? Hugged each other while naked?

…

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Wait, does that mean…!

"It's all right, because I'm still a virgin."

He says it as if he read my mind again.

Ah, is that so. For some reason I was relieved.

Or should I be relieved?

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by more mysterious things than you can imagine."

Senpai approaches me while in his underwear. He starts to pat my cheek with his fingers.

My face gets red. It can't be helped if my face gets red since a beauty like her is doing it.

"I am Rion Gremory. I am a Devil."

—-Devil?

Huh? A joke? I'm not really sure…

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you Issei?"

…but her devilish smile looks real.

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!"<p>

To my grandpa in heaven.

Right now, in our home, a beauty is drinking miso-soup next to me.

"These are very delicious, Dad."

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much."

Both my parents who are sitting across from me have weird expressions on their faces.

Grandpa, how am I able to fix this weird atmosphere?

It's my first time eating breakfast in this weird atmosphere, and I'm not sure what to do in this situation.

"Ise, it's the meal that Okaa-sama made. Eat it."

Senpai says it with elegance. He's acting like an older brother.

"Y-Yes!"

I replied quickly and started to throw the food into my mouth.

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that my darling made for us."

Senpai wipes my mouth with his handkerchief.

What is this? What kind of situation am I in?

"I-Ise…"

Dad spoke to me with a trembling voice.

You look quite nervous Dad. So am I.

"W-Where did this guy c-come from?"

After hearing that, Senpai put his chopstick down and bows his head.

"…Oh my, I apologise for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. daddies, my name is Rion Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Senpai smiles. Dad responds with a weird face.

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time."

Oh. Looks like dad is convinced.

But it seems like my stepdad, who is sitting beside him isn't.

"Is Rion…-san correct?"

"Yes, dad."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Issei?"

—!

That's a good question, it can answer the whole situation from earlier.

Mum is curious for her answer, but Senpai just continues to smile.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, dad."

"That's a lie!"

My stepdad rejects the answer immediately.

Of course he would. That excuse won't work, Senpai. Since he saw that situation, that excuse won't work!

"Be-, be-, bbbbbbbecause! On the bed!"

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him."

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, dad."

That's a big lie. You are amazing, Senpai.

But stepdad becomes quiet at his words.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately."

My stepdad is all right!? You are okay with that!?

Then I realise that my stepdad's eyes look weird. They look empty, as if he was possessed by something.

After that Senpai whispers in my ear.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

Power?

Then I remember what he said earlier.

—I am a Devil.

…Devil. Then this is also because of a Devil's power?

Senpai resumes eating his breakfast. When I checked, dad also had hollow eyes. Did he use his power on him as well…?

A Devil.

What is going on?

* * *

><p>Morning walk to school.<p>

I'm walking towards school, but I'm having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at me.

That can't be helped.

Next to me is our school's idol, Gremory-senpai.

And I am walking like her servant because I am carrying his bag.

"Why is someone like him…"

"Why is someone vulgar homo like him next to Rion-sama…"

I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.

There are some students who fainted because of the shock.

Is it that bad!? Is it that bad for me to walk besides Senpai!?

We walk through the school gate, and I split with Senpai at the entrance.

"I will send someone to get you. Let's meet again later."

He says that while smiling.

Send someone? What does he mean?

I'm not quite sure, but I walked towards the classroom.

When I open the door, everyone stares at me.

Well, that's be normal, since I was with Rion-senpai.

BANG!

Someone hit my head from behind. When I turned around, Matsuda is standing there. Motohama is beside Matsuda as well.

"Give me an explanation!"

Matsuda shouts while crying. From his expression, I can guess what he wants to say.

"Until yesterday, we were the "Unpopular Alliance" comrades!"

"Issei, first of all explain it to us. What happened after we split?"

Unlike Matsuda who is furious, Motohama is acting all calm while fixing his glasses, although his eyes are really sharp. Both of you are scaring me.

But I laugh, and then ask them with a confident voice!

"Guys, have you ever seen real abs before?"

With that one sentence, both of them tremble in fear.

* * *

><p>After school.<p>

"Hi. How are you doing?"

I look at the male student, who came to see me, through half-lidded eyes.

The guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

He captured the hearts of the girls in our school with this smile of his. By the way, he's in the same year as me. Though he's from a different class.

Honestly really interested with Kiba. He's a kind boy ever i met. Unfortunely i can't approach him with those girl around him...

You can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor. Shut up. It's so damn noisy in here. Damn fujoshies...

"So what business do you have here?"

I reply to him in a dismissive tone voice, but Kiba responds without breaking his smile.

"I came here by the order of Rion Gremory-senpai."

—!

With that one statement, I immediately understand why he is here.

I see, so he's the person Senpai told me he would send.

"…OK OK, so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow me."

NO!

This time it's the girls' screams.

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair!"

"No, maybe its Hyoudou×Kiba-kun pair!?"

They are saying some weird crap.

Fujoshies, please shut up.

"Ah, all right."

My heart beating

quickly as I agreed to follow him.

I will say this beforehand. I love good looking guys.

I followed Kiba, who is already walking ahead of me.

"H-Hey, Issei!"

Matsuda shouts my name.

"Don't worry, friend. I'm not going to have a fight."

That's right. You don't have to worry about me, pal.

"What are you going to do with this DVD, "Me, the Molester, and the Udon"!?"

Matsuda says it out loud while holding the DVD up high.

I then look out the window.

I followed Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.

In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"Buchou is here."

Kiba says.

Buchou?

Is he talking about Senpai? Huh? Buchou?

Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well?

It's getting even more mysterious. Oh well, as long as I follow this guy, I will be able to meet with Senpai.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

So they must be cleaning this building quite often.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom.

I was shocked by the sign on the door that read—

[Occult Research Club]

Occult Research Club!?

Just reading that name makes me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird.

But thinking _that_ Rion-senpai is the member of the Occult Research Club is…

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Kiba waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then Senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

Looks like Senpai is inside here.

Kiba opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs.

And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room.

It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

I can feel something creepy and weird from it.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a boy with a small build…

His face looks like Kagamine Len from vocaloid, except for his white hair.

I know her. I know that boy!

That's the boy from 1st year, Toujou Kotabi-chan!

He's from 1st year, but he looks like an elementary student because of his childish face and small body!

He's quite popular amongst a certain groups of girls. He's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute.

He is eating youkan quietly. She always has a sleepy expression.

If I remember correctly, he is said to be "very"emotionless.

He realises we entered, and our eyes meet.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Next Kiba introduces her to me. Toujou Kotabi-kun bows his head.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

I also bow my head. After the greetings, he continues to eat his youkan.

Hmm. It's just like the rumour says. Maybe he is a boy who doesn't talk much.

SHA-

This is the sound of water flowing coming from the back of the room. Is it the sound of a shower?

Then I realise there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain.

It's the shadow of a boy. There is a boy taking a shower.

Huh!? A shower!?

This classroom comes with a shower!?

KYU

Then there is the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this."

Huh? There is someone else besides him?

I hear a boy's voice that doesn't belong to Senpai.

"Thank you, Akito."

Looks like Senpai is changing behind the curtain.

I start to blush after remembering what happened this morning.

Senpai, you sure had an impressive body. Looks like I won't be needing gay porn for a while.

"…What a lecherous face."

Someone mutters. When I look in the direction of the voice, it's Toujou Kotabi-kun.

I look at him, but the little first year student is just eating youkan.

…Is that so. So I have a lecherous face. I'm sorry then.

JYA-

Then the curtain opens. The one standing there is Senpai in his uniform.

He looks seductive with his wet hair. He looks at me, then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

Ah, is that so?

But what's bugging me is that there is a shower in this room.

Then I look behind Senpai.

There is someone behind him… Are you serious!

I'm so shocked that I lose my words.

Black-hair in a ponytail! The ponytail, which is said to be nearly extinct! The person who is said to be the last person with a ponytail at our school!

That ikemen face, which is always smiling! The person with a Japanese atmosphere! The one who is called Mr. Perfect even though he is a student, and also one of our school idols, Himejima Akito-senpai

The person who, along with Rion-senpai, is said to be one of the "Two Great Ani-samas"!

The person who is idolised by both male and female students!

"Oya oya. Hello, my name is Himejima Akito. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

He introduces himself politely with a smile. His voice sounds fascinating.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!"

Even though I'm nervous, I greeted her.

After Rion-senpai confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Issei."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

—!

Daddies. Looks like I'm in for something big.

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you."

I'm sitting on a sofa, and Himejima-senpai has made tea for me.

I drink it quickly.

"It tastes good."

"Oya oya. Thank you very much."

Himejima-senpai starts laughing very happily by saying "Ukhukhukhu".

Kiba, Kotabi-chan, Rias-senpai and I are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akito, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Himejima-senpai sits next to Rion-senpai.

Then everyone looks at me.

W-What is it… I'm getting nervous if everyone looks at me in a small place like this…

Then Rion-senpai speaks.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

Y-You definitely did get to the point right away.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

He's right.

If that wasn't a dream, then I did really see that.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

So now we are talking about a Fallen Angel.

Looks like we are entering a fantasy genre.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

So this conversation has been the club activity then.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

…Hold on, this is part of the club activity right?

"—Ayato Yuuji"

Hearing that name, I open my eyes in shock.

Where did he hear that name?

"That day, you were on a date with Ayato Yuuji, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here."

There is anger in my voice.

That's because that topic is like a taboo to me now.

When I talked about it before, no one believed me, and no one remembered him.

Everyone said it must have been a dream. That it was my hallucination. Nobody believed me and no one remembered his existence.

I don't know where he heard the story from, but I won't accept it if he says that it is all occult. Instead, I will be mad.

"He existed. For certain."

Rion-senpai says that clearly.

"Well, it looks like he tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Rion-senpai clicks his finger, and Himejima-senpai takes out a photo.

I am speechless after seeing who is in that photo.

"This is her, right? Ayato Yuuji kyun."

Yeah, the person on the photo is my boyfriend who I wasn't able to find anywhere.

I had taken a picture of his with my mobile phone, but it had disappeared.

The photo is a clear picture of him, and there are black wings growing from her back.

"This boy is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. He's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

…A Fallen Angel? Yuuji-kyun is a Fallen Angel?

Rion-senpai continues.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After he accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding himself."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

—!

W-What the hell!

"W-Why did he have to kill me!?"

"Calm down, Issei. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

Is he saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma-chan that day!?

Huh…?

Killed? But I'm still alive? I'm still here like before.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with _Spear of Light_."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

Yeah. There aren't any reasons for me to be targeted by her.

Why do I have to be targeted by the Fallen Angels!?

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. He must have received a weak response from it. That's why he took his time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

Sacred Gear—.

I was familiar with that term.

—Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you.

That's what Yuuji-kyun said at that time.

So there's a Sacred Gear inside my body…?

Kiba then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Himejima-senpai continues after Kiba.

Rion-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your hand."

Eh? I have to raise my hand? Why?

"Do it quickly."

Rion-senpai urges me to do it.

So I raise my left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"…"

I imagined Goku when he is shooting his Kamehameha.

Is this alright?

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

I get up from the sofa and lower my arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Crap.

There are people around me, and I have to copy Goku doing Kamehameha at this age!?

I'm too embarrassed to do it!

Just because I'm closing my eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me!

"Hurry and do it."

Rion-senpai urges me again.

Ooooooi! Are you serious! Do I seriously have to do it!?

Shit! Then look! It's Hyoudou Issei's first and last time doing Kamehameha!

"Kamehameha!"

I said it while I had both my opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. This is the Kamehameha pose.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I open my eyes just like Rias-senpai tells me to.

FLASH!

My left arm glowed.

Whaaaaat!?

What is this!? What is this!?

Can I pull off Kamehameha now!?

The light starts to take form and covers my left arm.

After the light disappears, my left arm is covered in a red gauntlet.

It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item.

The part that covers the back of my hand has a gem-like object embedded in it.

Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?"

I screamed. I'm really shocked.

Obviously! What is this!? I thought I did a Kamehameha, but instead I got an item on my arm that looks like something _Henshin Heroes_ use!

Uwaah, what is this!?

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

—!

T-This red gauntlet is a Sacred Gear…?

Eeeeeeeh…

I still can't believe it. I shot a Kamehameha and I…I…

"The Fallen Angel, Ayato Yuuji, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

…So the thing about Yuuji-kyun and the Sacred Gear was all real.

Then the part where I was killed by her was real too...?

So how am I alive?

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rion-senpai pulls out a single leaflet.

I know that leaflet.

When I was waiting for Yuuji-kyun at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets gave me one.

It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"

If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akito and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

That time I was impaled by the _Spear of Light_…so I wished really hard.

When my hand was covered in blood, the thing that came to mind was crimson.

I strongly craved for the boy with crimson hair, Rion Gremory.

So then, the person with red hair that appeared at the end of that dream—no, the one that appeared at the end of that incident really was Senpai.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Issei, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

Save my life?

So Senpai was the one who helped me?

So that's why I'm alive.

"Although, as a Devil. Issei, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rion Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me.

They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

PA!

And with that I also feel some kind of sensation on my back.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back.

…Are you serious?

I'm a Devil? Did I quit being a human?

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at me after Rion-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Kotabi. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko-chan bows his head.

"My name is Himejima Akito, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ukhukhu."

Himejima-senpai bows his head very politely.

Lastly, it's Rion-senpai.

He waves his crimson bang and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Issei."

Looks like I'm in a really unthinkable situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... This is a second chapter. If do you want know why i make this yaoi fic, that's because i am fudanshi despite i also like a straight relationship. I've seen any yaoi stuff like Dramatical Murder and Vassalord. But only two yaoi series i don't like Boku no Pico and Shounen Maid Kuro-kun. Okay, you can review but please, no flame and no bash.<strong>


End file.
